New beginning
by Sophie1997
Summary: Molly has just got back from her three month tour and she on Charles door step for her new beginning. This story will follow the ups and downs of their relationship This is my first fanfic. Please rate and reviews
1. Chapter 1

**I walked up towards the door this has been the longest 3 months of my life.**

 **I knocked the door hoping that he will be in .**

 **The door opened it was him**

" **Missed Me ?" I said**

 **He stood there grinning at me . He nodded his head for me to come in I ducked under his head and stood in the hall smiling at him he closed the door and walked towards me wrapped his arms around me put his arms around my waist and put my head in his hands and kissed me a long passionate kiss.**

" **so you missed me then I have waiting for that for 3 months " I said grinning .**

" **More then anything " replied Charles**

 **We stood there hugging and kissing. I couldn't be happier**

 **Charles grab my hand and we walked towards the stairs he still smiling at me I love that smile it's so beautiful.**

 **When we got to the top of the stairs I found myself in his arms once more, our lips met Charles guiding me backwards towards his bedroom. We fell onto his bed and began to undress each other we needed to be naked closer to each other.**

 **After we lay in each other's arms catching our breath i rested my head on his bare chest. Charles kissing the top of my head.**

" **I love you Boss " I said**

" **Love you more Dawesy "**

" **Dawes I have waited to make love to you ever since I first met you. Now you here I never ever want to let you go your my everything this is the being of our future together "**

" **Ditto " I replied**

 **Molly and Charles fell asleep in each other arms.**

 **This was everything Molly had hoped for. Finally she had found happiness but for how long ?.**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Stood staring out of the window and her and Charles drove along the motorway towards his parents house.

Charles looked over at Molly she looked scared and lost Charles hated seeing her like this it broke his heart.

"Hey love they don't not bite there is nothing to worry about "

Molly still looking out the window

"I'm ok Bossman really just got a lost going on in my nut"

" molly what's wrong ? Tell me"

Molly looked at Charles she looked so lost but why

"I'm ok really just thinking about smuf and missing the boys "

" we all miss Smuf we really do "

Molly had something else on her mind she knew she had to tell Charles but this would break him as a person

Half an hour passed when a song they remembered came on the radio and they both smiled and started singing.

"Don't go breaking my heart " Charles sang

"I couldn't if I tried " molly sang back

They smile and for the rest of the journey

Molly must of fallen alsleep because she was woken up by Charles

" Daring we are here "

"Oh I fell alsleep the lack of sleep is catching up with me "

"Let's go inside "

When they opened the door they were greeted by Charles parents. Charles looked just like his father and had his mother's eyes.

" welcome molly come in and make yourself at home you are welcome here you saved our sons life " said Charles mother

" Hello Mrs James it's lovely to meet you I was just doing my job "

"Please call me Dianna "

" Molly lets have a hug I'm Gordon James father your always welcome here "

" Thank you for having me here I'm so happy to be here and your son "

They talked for hours about Charles and his childhood molly was beganing to feel like she had a family but only if they knew her secret.


	3. Mollys Secret

The James family had just finished lunch and molly was washing the dishes in the kitchen

"Oh dear we have a dishwasher love you didn't have to wash up " said Charles father

"Oh we don't have a dishwasher at home I obviously don't mind"

" honey tell be about you love " Dianne said as they stand down in the drawing room

" Oh not much is really , my mum has just become a Sister at the hospital. My dad is in London he is a lawyer we don't get on much me and my parents. " Molly replied

" your mother is a nurse thats lovely why don't you get on ? "

" yes she is very busy with her work . Oh we had a disagreement a couple of years ago we didn't see Eye to eye "

" lovely I hope you sort this with your parents they are not here forever."

" easier said than done " molly replied

Molly was in the bathroom when her phone started to ring she saw the caller Id "Lea "

" Hello Lea what's wrong is Poppy ok ?"

"She's fine she missing you thats all you still having her the weekend i have to work "

" yes thats fine give her a kiss from Mummy will you I'll pick her up at 10 on staturday "

"Yes 10 good with me oh welcome back hope the Tour went well "

" it was... difficult " Molly replied

" you can talk to me you know im still your husband and friend " Lea replied

"I know bye " molly put the phone down and start back on the toilet how was she going to explain to Charles she was married and also had a daughter of 2 years she was Deep in thought when Charles knocked on the door

" you ok love who was on the phone ?"

" im ok it was just my Mum wants to see me the weekend and I agreed she was a girly weekend "

" your mum and you talking that's progress I can come and see your home town ? " Charles replied

" oh really mum planning a spa weekend and I will not be around much you come next time you will be bored home alone "

"If you stay so my dad wants to go the race anyway "

But Charles was planning a surprise trip to see her


	4. Secrets out

Nightmares

This chapter is sent a couple of days after molly meets Charles parents. Molly is married and has a girl how will Charles react to the news will he find out

In Wenbury

"Mummy ! " a little with Brown hair came running to Molly as she stood in the door way of her estranged husband house.

"Hello Pops mummy missed you lots !"

Molly got to the floor to hug her 2 year old daughter Poppy and kissed and laughed and giggles and molly was soon dragged into the living room to play as molly entered the living room she was greeted by Lea the man who was once her world. Molly never knew where it really when wrong for her. She planned of having a little girl by the time she was 25 but she still managed to get an career in the army.

"Hello Molly how you been "

"Yes busy tour. I'm good Right Poppy Say goodbye to Daddy"

"You don't have to go yet have a coffee " Lea replied

"I best get out of ylour hair you have had this monkey for the last 3 months "

" I have enjoyed it she my daughter stay and have a coffee "

Molly sighed but agreed to have a coffee this man is the father of her children and husband after all

Lea was 6 years old them molly. She thought to herself I do like my man with age gaps Charles was 10 years old then her . Then molly thought about smuf the man that ended her marriage to Lea. Then the horror of the tour that cost smuf his life .

"Smuf what you doing get up Smurf !!! Get your lazy arse up!!!" Molly shouted to smuf as she walked into the camp tent

2 section where playing outside football and needed smuf up smuf got back from the hospital a couple of days ago and was getting back into it when he felt tired and went for a lay down and now needs to help his losing team win at football . Molly was send to wake smuf up

"Come on smurf wake up you lazy arse !! "

Molly walked into the tent and walked over to smurf bed and pulled back the covers

What happened next will stay with Molly for the rest of her life

From outside the Boys hear Molly high pinched scream

"HELP FUCKING HELP ME !!!!!!!!! " molly shouted

Charles heard the screams and ran into tent along with 2 section they will all frozen to the stop

Molly was doing CPR on Smurf

Jackie come running in with the med kit

She joined Molly felt for a pulse Jackie looked up to Charles and shook her head

Jackie placed her hands on Mollys and whispered

"He has gone Molly we can't do anymore "

Charles has to pull Molly away screaming

"No!!!!!! "

" Molly Molly you okay ?" Lea shouted

"Why I'm i in the floor ?" Molly replied confused

" you fainted and started screaming you ok ? "

" I'm okay really" molly replied

But they both knew she wasn't Lea wasn't going to push for answers just get an answer as he knew to well Molly wasn't good at sharing her emotions

" I best be off thanks for the coffee let's go Pops kiss Daddy goodbye "

" the papers for the divorce arrived yesterday we have to agree on who gets what " Lea said not looking directly at her

"Oh ok we have to discuss it " molly said

A couple of minutes later molly was driving down the road and was down deep in thought about how to tell Charles her secret what was she going to do

Back in bath

Charles was getting in his car to surprise Molly he was heading to her home town on Wenbury he had roses to hand and a box of chocolates as well he really knew how to romantic when he tired plus he was missing waking up next to Molly each and every day and making love to her he was so happy.

"Hello Mrs Dawes can i have Molls address please I'm going to surprise her I'm her friend from

The army " Charles said on the phone

" oh friend i see she said about you yes you can have her address but she out today shopping in town with Jackie " replied Mollys mum

A couple of hours passed and Charles was pulling into the shopping centre car park

Molly

" you haven't told Charles yet ? " Jackie asked

" no I haven't I can't just say oh sorry i lied I'm married and have a 2 year old "

" I know it's not going to be easy you have to tell him he told you about Sam and his wife "

" I know I will when I go back " molly said

The girls walked around the shops looking at all the thing they could buy. Poppy was smiling away in her pushchair the girls walked along the shops until the reached the toy shop. They went inside

Charles

Charles was now in the shopping centre and headed to the ring shop to make a special purchase.

He knew it only been a could of months but he loved Molly

Before find molly he was going to get the toy that Sam keeps asking him for and give it to Sam when him

And Molly go to meet Sam.

He walks into the toy shop unaware of the heartbreak he was going to face

He walked into the shop and saw two women with a little girl stand with a group of teddies around her Charles started to dream about that with Molly. He set about finding the racing car Sam had been on about and forgot about the women with their backs to him.

Until he ended up walking down the same section as Molly and Jackie and was about to say hello surprise when he thought Jackie doesn't have a child or a nice or nephew as Jackie loved talking about her family. He then thought it must be Molly little sister until the little girl spoke

"Mummy , Mummy look ..." Poppy said standing at Molly feet with a teddy in her hands

But Molly was frozen to the spot

Charles went pale


	5. Is love strong

Is love strong enough

Charles was frozen to the stop as was Molly

Jackie was quick to react

"Poppy shall we go and pay for teddy " Jackie said moving Poppy away from the tense atmosphere of Charles and Molly

"Charles... what are you doing here ? " Molly said when she finally found the words to speak but Charles was walking away

"Jackie can you take Pops for a bit "

Jackie nods and Molly runs after Charles

"CHARLES wait please " Molly shouted

She was running out the showing centre towards the car park and reached Charles as he got to his car

"She is your daughter ?" Charles said looking hurt

" She is she called .." molly started but Charles stop her

" you lied what else are you hiding you hiding are you married ?"

Molly faces said it all

"Oh she is ..."

" Charles please we separated getting a divorce please can we talk about this you lied to me about Sam why are you so angry with me"

" Molly your married and that's not on your record I saw your records. You lied to me about having a daughter. I loved you Molly but this I was going to surprise you and ask you to marry me !!!"

" you loved me ? " Molly replied crying

"Yes loved. It's over Molly "

Charles got in the car and drove off leaving molly standing in the middle of the car park she was in floods of tears . She asked herself why did I tell him why

Jackie found Molly

" it's over Charles has gone he was going to ask me to marry him why do I fuck up every marriage that in. First Lea I slept with Smuf and that ended that and now this ! "

"Molly Charles also lies to you telling him you had a child wasn't going to be easy I know but Charles loves you. "

Poppy was fast asleep by the time they got to Molly house and Molly took Poppy up to her room

"Does Charles know what Happened after you had Poppy ? And with Smurf" " Jackie asked when they stand down for a cup of tea

" no not everything not that I found it hard to bond with Poppy when she born that I left her in the car. Because I was suffering "

"Molly Poppy loves you to bits she doesn't have to know How hard it was for you when Poppy was born "

" I know "

" if Charles knew about the hard times you had he may understand. You don't love Lea anymore do you they why your getting divorced right " Jackie said

" I don't know. Lea the father of my child the man I married the Man who didn't report me for leaving our daughter in the car. He understands me "

" Molly babe you and lea have something special and she is asleep upstairs you need to choice to fight for your marriage or start something new this is something that only you can find for yourself. Listen to your heart "

Molly was stuck in the middle she loved two man

Charles

He smashed the door shout and grab a beer and sat down

A buzzing came from his pocket he got his phone out

Molly

He rejected the call and finished the rest of his beer I never want to see her again he found to himself. Why did she lie to him why

He grab his computer and found Molly Facebook. No sign she had a daughter or was married.

Why didn't she tell him

He kept asking himself why ?

He loved molly with all his heart.

But he was hurt that she was married and had a child

He was deep in though when his sister came in the room

"Charlie boy why are you ...? "

"Oh your still here don't you ever go home ?"

"What's up with you Charles someone broken your heart "

" how did you know that Jackie rang you ? " Charles replies grabbing an other beer

"No she didn't is it this Molly ? "

" Molly married Sarah ! And has a kid she didn't tell me ? "

" Charles you didn't tell her. The same thing she must have her reasons for not telling you you have to understand that. Have you even asked her why ? ".

Sarah was always the one who through about things

" She has had a year to tell me six when we were on tour and the rest she hid her daughter from

Me Sarah I hate her for that ! "

" Charles hates a strong world you love Molly or you would not log bought this ".

She was pointing to the engagement ring on the desk

"Call her Charles "!

Molly

She just said goodbye to Jackie when she had a knock on the door

Molly through she wasn't expecting anyone at this time who it be she walked to the door thinking Jackie had forgot something as she was always forgetting something.

" Lea ? " Molly said surprised

" I was worried about you after this morning i haven't stopped thinking about you all day "

" come in but really I'm ok Lea " Molly said letting Lea in

She grab two beers for the fridge and passed Lea one they said in the sofa

" what's up "Lea said after a while "

" nothing up honestly"

"Really Molls I can tell something up I really can"

" I met someone and now it's over as I didn't tell them about you or Pops "

"Oh Molls I'm sorry talk to them it will be ok "

" how did we end up in a mess we have a amazing little girl upstairs "

" it's all my fault I cheated on you "

" it happened Molls we can't change the past but we can rewrite the future

" when did you become soft "

Lea lend in for a kiss and Molly response by kissing back they fall into each other's arms

And whispers in Lea ear

" I love you I always have"

 ** _Hope your enjoying the story. Is it the end of the road for charles and Molly or can they save their relationship or will Molly say with Lea. Molly has a big surprise waiting for her_**


	6. 6 weeks on

6 weeks on ...

It had Been 6 weeks since her life when wrong her secret daughter was out and she slept with her Soon to be ex husband she hasn't spoken to Charles since molly knew she needed to tell him about smuf and Poppy.

Molly

"Charles please pick up your phone "

Molly was just putting Poppy down for a nap and when down stairs to join Jackie who had moved in to help look after Poppy an agreement with Lea and Molly after what happened when Poppy was a Newborn.

Jackie

"She alsleep ? "

Molly Nodded

"You look pale you ok Molls eat something "

Molly

" I feel sick and tired I don't know why it's not like me ? "

Jackie

"Must be a bug wasn't Poppy I'll last week "

Molly

"Yes she must of given it to me "

Jackie

"Molly me and Lea are worried about you. Lea told me about your panic attack "

Molly

"Jackie is nothing just a flash back "

Molly knew she should tell Jackie about her PTSD and smufs death. IT wasn't Molly fault that smuf died she could of not saved him

Molly phone buzzed and molly smiled

"who's making you smile ?" Jackie asked

"Oh just Fingers rude text "

"Really it was Lea wasn't it ?"

" how did you know Jackie ?" Molly asked

"Because he makes you smile always "

"What do I do Jackie ? I love him still he the father of my girl ? But Charles ? "

"Charles is a wanker he also lied about his marriage remember? Lea really loves you don't kill me boss but Lea poured his heart out to me the other week and I know you slept together. Just give it another shot if Charles really loves you he would of called you ?" Jackie said

"What did he say Jackie oh we did "

" that he adores you he always has since the day you work into the garage with your car and I loves you ever since he has never stopped loving you even when you spelt with Smuf when you were a mess and when you left Poppy in the car he loves and cares about you give it another go please "

"I'll need a babysitter if we go for a drink ?"

" aunty Jackie is good ? Ring him and go on a date. You need to get your sexy on "

Molly picked up her phone and rang Lea

" would you like a drink or meal tonight Jackie is babysitting Poppy "

Molly could feel Lea smiling down the phone

"Stop smiling and answer the question "

" how did you know I'm smiling Molly and that would be great "

" I'm a trained officer I can tell things and 7pm at St George's "

"Yes sure see you there "

Molly jumped and Jackie hugged her my girl is back .

"Jackie I still love Lea so much i want us to work Jackie can we fix this ? "

What molly didn't realise that she hasn't put the phone down and Lea heard it all

7pm Molly was dressed in the dress picked out my Jackie which fitted her in all the right places

7:45pm he was late she believed it was too good to be true he wasn't coming she walked outside to call a cab as she was she saw his car Pull up and he got out the car.

"Where you going Molly " Lea asked

"Home I thought you weren't coming "

Lea walked up to her and reached out for her hand

" sorry I'm so late got stuck at work I should of called "

Before Lea could finish Molly kissed him with passion and love .

"So I'm forgiven then " Lea asked laughing Kissing her back

"You are " molly said kissing back

" let's go home we have to make use of the babysitter " Lea said

They arrived at Lea house and their lips didn't part as they took each other clothes off as they made it to the bedroom.

After they had sex

They cuddled wrapped in each other's arms

" Molly ... I don't want a divorce I want this to work I love you " Lea said

Lea looked down she was Crying

"What's up Molly you ok ? "

" yes I'm I'm ok just happy I love you so much " she wrapped herself closer to Lea chest

" I love you Mrs Lawson "

"I love you Mr Lawson "

They hugged and kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms Molly was happy for the first time in a long time

4 days later

Molly woke up with a horrible feeling of sickness she ran to the bathroom to be sick . Molly cleaned herself up and went about her day

She arrived at the barracks feeling awful she didn't know why it must of been her working to hard with her fitness and work.

She rang Lea he always made her smile they are fixing their marriage and they are happy together again

Molly was happy until she saw Charles's car pull in

" she got out her car and started walking into the barracks she could deal with Charles

"DAWES WAIT !! " Charles shouted

Molly kept walking

He grabbed Molly arm

"Get off me !!! "

" sorry Molly "

" that's all you can say I haven't heard from you in six weeks !!! "

" I was mad with you, you lied to me and the army "

" they know now and it fine so fuck you !! "

" you did Molly !!!! A number of times we were together for 6 months "

"Charles ... me and Lea are giving it another go "

" oh really you move fast "

" Charles it's. It's not like that he my husband !!! "

" fuck you molly I'm your boss and I'm going to make your live Impossible"

She got to the gym for the session still feeling under the weather

Charles was making it extra hard to punishes her for leaving him.

Molly was running around the room trying to keep up with 2 section . Her slight was going blurry and she felt really hot

"Molly pick up the pace or your stay behind for 5 k run !!! "Charles shouted

Molly couldn't reply she stopped and her vision went very blurry

And she fell to the floor

She could she the outline of 2 section looking at her

"Molly can you hear me it's Charles "

"Fuck You " Molly Whispered

Before it all went black

" Molly can you hear me I'm Dr bright your in hospital "

" what happened? "

" you fainted at work . Your Captain bought you in

"Is my Husband here ? "

" yes Mr Lawson is outside would you like him come in

Lea came in and held molly hand and kissed it

" Lance Corporal Dawes I have your test results back The reason you fainted was because your 6 weeks Pregnant and you have low blood pressure and you working yourself hard this it the cause of you fainting"

"I'm pregnant? Really "

Lea squeezed Molly Hand

Molly went pale

She pregnant but who's the father ?


	7. Who’s the Daddy

Who's the daddy ?

"I'm Pregnant ?" Molly replied

"Yes Ms. Dawes your 6 weeks pregnant. Are you ok you have gone very pale you don't feeling well ?"

"I'm just in shock that's all I'm fine "

" that's unstandable"

When the doctor left molly started to cry

"Molls what's wrong hun" Lea asked

" why do I miss thinks up all the time Lea ? "

"What do you mean ? A baby will be a fresh start for us a new beginning I know the timing is not right with us only getting just back together but we can make it work darling it's going to be hard but I love you and we be great a proper family " Lea replied

This is why molly fell in love with Lea he is a kind caring man. The man who she broke his heart when she slept with Smurf and finished them. But this is the man she married and had a baby with the first 6 months they were happy them molly slept with smurf and the broke up.

" what if it's is not your baby ? I was with Charles also Six weeks ago I can't break your heart again. What if I leave this baby in the car again ? I'm not a fit mother. " Molly cried pulling the oxygen tube off

Lea stood up and sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed and rubbed her hand with tears also in his eyes this women was his life and he didn't care if this baby wasn't his

" Molly I don't care if the baby is not mind if is not I love it just the same as Poppy I'll be here every step of the way. What happened with Poppy was a mistake you were not well you were depressed and had post natal depression poppy loves you to bits. Your a great mother not a unfit mother. Poppy loves you and I love you. Please Molly let me in . What happens out there with smurf? I hear you at night the nightmare your screaming in your sleep"

" oh Lea I love you I'm sorry stay with me "

" I'm going nowhere you are stuck with me now !! " Lea replied avoiding a slap on the arm from Lea

Molly laughed for the first time in a long time Lea knew she wasn't well mentally but he was the one to help her.

"Oh poor me ...what I'm I going to do with 3 children !!!" Molly laughed

They hugged and cuddled and kissed and talked about Poppy painting Jackie's face with sharpie pens but they were interrupted by a knock and the door opening

" you have a nerve being here !!" Molly shouted

" Lance Corporal Dawes I'm here on professional grounds I have a duty to make sure you are ok ! " Charles replied

" duty what !! You knew I wasn't feeling well ! But you still pushed me to I collapsed ! Charles you haven't spoken to me in over 6 weeks !!! I'm in the wrong just as much as you you lied about your marriage and Sam !! So how does that make you so different to me !!! Your a wanker Charles a child ! What happened to the man i loved Afghan!! Poppy is my world !! "

" Dawes you lied to me I was going to ask you to marry me !!! I have to push you hard to make sure your fit enough for the battle your going back to Afghan in a couple of weeks !! My marriage is over and Sam is my son yes !! I didn't tell you because it wasn't important!!! "

" your son is not important!!! Some father you are !!! " Molly replied

"Oh I'm not going back to Afghan " Molly added

" I'm just his father and why are you not going to Afghan ?!"

Molly froze and Lea squeezed her arm and nodded

" I'm waiting?" Charles said

" i can't because ... because I'm pregnant !! "

Now Charles was the one who was speechless

" your what ? " Charles replied

What's happens next who do you want to be a father Charles or Lea.

Molly must face her past to support her further with Lea . What will she do next


End file.
